princeoftennisfandomcom-20200223-history
Shinya Yanagisawa
Shinya Yanagisawa (柳沢 慎也, Yanagisawa Shinya) is a regular in the St.Rudolph team. Background Appearance Personality Yanagisawa has a habit of saying "dane" at the end of his sentence which began when he was two years old. He is actually unaware of this habit of his. Although Yanagisawa likes to tease Yūta Fuji by calling him "otōtō" (little brother), they have a pretty good relationship, hanging out together at the Kantō Tournament. Despite his goofy personality, he's perceptive, noticing that Kabaji was able to understand and copy a technique after his eyes shifted to the sides, despite only seeing this habit twice. History Prefecturals During the Tokyo Prefectural quarterfinals, Yanagisawa's face suffered a major assault by Takeshi Momoshiro's Dunk Smash, retiring him and his doubles partner Atsushi Kisarazu from their match. Before the tournament, Yanagisawa and Kisarazu specifically trained to seal Kaoru Kaidō's Snake. Regionals He and Yūta Fuji are present during Seigaku's regional matches as Fuji came to watch his older brother. Nationals Yanagisawa and the rest of St.Rudolph are present at the Nationals Final between Rikkai Dai and Seigaku as the tournament was held in Tokyo. Tennis Record Playing Style and Techniques An All-Rounder who mostly plays doubles with Atsushi, he is a persistent player, forcing Momo and Kaido to spend over 40 minutes to finish 5 games. He was noted to have a good combination with Atsushi, although this was in comparison to Momo and Kaido, who does not get along with each other (however, Momo and Kaido were shown to perform well with each other, and yet Yanagisawa and Atsushi's teamwork was still praised by Coach Ryuzaki). He is fast enough to catch up to a cord ball and was prepared to return the Snake flawlessly before Kaido showed his Boomerang Snake, and had enough insight (of at least the opponent's play style after studying it) to predict the ball's trajectory at times. Personal Information *Feet size: 25.5 cm *The age he started saying 'dane': 2 *Special Move: Verbal attacks *Favourite Food: Miso roast pork ramen, cold Chinese dishes *Hobby: Imitating *Father's occupation: Doctor (internal medicine) *Favourite Subject: Mathematics, Chemistry *Most Visited Place In School: Chemistry Lab *Favourite Colour: Indigo blue *Favorite Music: Rock *Favorite Dating Place: Safari Park *Something that he wants the most at the moment: A bath duck *Routine: Practicing facial expressions *Weakness/Dislikes: Having his mouth pulled *Strengths (other than tennis): あいうえお作文 (A-i-u-e-o essay) *Preferred type: Girls that always wear a smile Trivia * Yanagisawa has a verbal tic of adding "dane" to the end of his sentences. * Yanagisawa's appearance resembles a duck and he has been compared to one at times. Quotes * “Oi oi, it looks like it’s an easy win.” (“Oi oi, kore wa rakshou dane.”) * “Not bad, dane.” (“Yaru dane.”) * "Wao!" * "You guys are really stubborn dane! But these kinds of matches is what we like the most dane!" (“Omae wa hontoni shibutai dane! Dakedo, koyu shihai daisuke dane!”) * “Finally it’s coming dane. We can now show the results of our special training dane!” (“Iyoiyo kuru dane. Tokkun no sei kawo hirotsuru dane!”) * “You idiot! You fell right into our trap dane!” (“Baka me! Teme wa sasai dasaru dan dane!”) * “It’s too late dane!” (“Mou osoi dane!”) Category:Characters Category:Tennis Player Category:St. Rudolph Tennis Club Member Category:Middle Schooler Category:3rd Year Middle School Category:All-Rounder Category:Right-Handed Category:Kanto Players Category:Tokyo Players Category:December Births Category:O Blood Types Category:Sagittarius